


Mom's Day Off

by avaalons



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dad Chris Evans, F/M, Family, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: You leave Chris with the kids for the day.





	Mom's Day Off

Anonymous request :)

_Chris being at home with the kids cos his wife is taking a me day. Imagine him at home stressed with their young children like baby/toddlers and his wife comes home and he’s incredibly grateful to her and doesn’t know how she does it, like house and babies and chores and all the mommy stuff. I just have this image in my head of him dropping to his knees and kissing her stomach begging her to never leave him and telling her how amazing she is lol._

***

The day had been positively blissful after a few months of feeling like you hadn’t stopped. Chris had been away - like completely different continent and time zone away - filming for a few months and you’d stayed at home with the kids. You were a writer so the arrangement usually fell this way, simply because it was easier for you to either work from home or, if completely necessary, take some time out from writing. 

Plus, there was a deep rooted part of you that actually really loved being the stay-at-home mom. That’s not to say you didn’t enjoy your job, of course you did, but you considered yourself one of the luckiest women on the planet that you managed to get exactly the best of both worlds. 

So, for the last few months, you’d been managing school and extra curricular schedules, three meals a day, dog walks, weekend trips, bed times, bath times, ensuring all your relatives on both sides had sufficient visits from their grandchildren/nephews/nieces/cousins, and you’d also been in the middle of working towards one of the biggest deadlines of your life whilst trying to synchronise time with Chris so that you could talk and catch up, and just see his face, even if it was over a screen.

It had been full on to say the least but Chris had arrived home a few days ago and, once his jet lag had cleared, packed you off on to a spa day so you could have some time to unwind. Your deadline was two weeks away now, and you were actually a little ahead of schedule. There was some editing and trimming needed here and there but a day at the spa was just what you needed to relax your overworked brain and overcome this final hurdle. 

You were so relaxed after your countless treatments, in fact, that upon arriving home, you’d managed to completely forget that Chris hadn’t looked after the kids by himself for three months and that while three months wasn’t very long in the grand scheme of things, it was in kid land. Your youngest, Jake, still only toddling, had become insurmountably more curious over the last few months and now needed an eye on him at all times to ensure he wasn’t getting himself into a situation he couldn’t get out of. Your baby girl Sophia, had just started school and basically wanted to talk about her new friends, her new teachers, all the exciting things she was doing all day everyday. This obviously irritated your oldest son, Harrison, who had been in school for a year already and was basically sick of hearing about it. 

Plus, it was Saturday, which meant that Harrison had football, Sophia had swimming and Jake had soft play all one right after the other. And finally, any and all homework needed doing so that all the family were free together on Sunday to actually spend some time together. Factor in a breakfast and on-the-go lunches to eat between shuttling the kids to and from their activities, and Chris had had his work cut out for him. 

So when you arrived home to find your three children sat quietly on the floor in front of the sofa, watching a movie, with their father and dog fast asleep on the couch behind them, you were reminded instantly of the tall order Chris had had to face today. 

You smiled affectionately and Harrison turned to you giggling quietly.

‘Have you given your dad a hard time today?’ you whispered.

‘No, we’ve been good,’ your eldest whispered back, 'He promised us a McDonald’s for lunch if we all behaved and didn’t moan about all the things we needed to do today.’

You raised an eyebrow. Bribery, of course. 

'When did you eat?’ your mind went instantly to dinner time, and how you were going to pack it with veggies.

'It was after we watched Soph swimming but before we took Jake to his play group.’

'Okay, you’ll be hungry soon then. I’ll go make a start on dinner. Don’t wake your dad up.’

You tiptoed out of the room and went through to the kitchen, checking the fridge for ingredients. Dodger came out not too long after, his feet wearily padding the floor.

'Did you have to take part in today’s excitement too, boy?’ You asked him, reaching down to scratch him behind the ears.

'He did. Perfect little shepherd today,’ the deep voice you knew so well sounded from the door way and your head snapped up to meet his bleary gaze.

'Hey baby, the kids worn you out?’ You cleared the distance in a few steps and placed a hand against his cheek, feeling his beard tickling the palm of your hand.

'Were they always this busy and on the go? I felt like I’d run a marathon when I came out of Jake’s soft play,’ he leaned into your touch before dramatically dropping to his knees, exaggerating his exhaustion and wrapping his arms around your waist, 'I don’t know how you do it! Don’t ever leave me again!’

He pressed his face to your stomach as you started laughing at his ridiculous performance. 

'You big baby,’ you said gently, carding your fingers through his hair, 'Just be thankful they had plenty to keep them occupied today. It’s when they’re bored you really feel the full force of them. Come on, help me chop up this mountain of veggies for dinner. I heard someone fed our kids McDonald’s for their lunch.’

He looked up sheepishly, 'Guilty as charged. Oh god! I’ve become one of those dads who can’t control his kids without bribing them with fast food. I’m a failure!’

He set you off laughing again and he looked up at you, grinning, 'Having said that, Jake’s gotten so grown up over the last three months. I think we might be due some babymakin’ time.’

You barked out an incredulous laugh, shoving at his shoulder before tenderly cupping his jaw on either side of his face, 'Christopher, I love you, but you can’t be serious? We’ve got a house full as it is!’

'So we’ll get a bigger house. Come oooonnn, Soph needs a sister and imagine the sorrow Jake will feel, having never known the joy of being an older brother,’ he started planting kisses on your stomach, 'I love it when you’re pregnant.’

You couldn’t help but giggle, 'I know you do, you animal. I’ll think about it. IF you chop all those veggies up for our kids to cancel out the crap they’ve eaten today.’

'Yes ma'am,’ he rose to his feet and tugged you to him by your hips, leaning towards you to capture your lips with his, 'I’m so glad to be home, with my family.’

'We’re glad to have you back,’ you told him sincerely, 'Now go grab a knife.’


End file.
